shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Viktor Larinov/History
History Viktor D. Larinov-Malevich was born in a small family of successful artists who lived a modest life. His father, Sergei D. Larinov was a painter who's work inspired many to take arms to rebel against the oppressors, while his mother, Simone Malevich, was a sculptor who's products were in every souvenir and pottery store in the North Blue. Yes, Viktor had the easy life, but he always felt that something was missing. At age six, he stumbled into his father's studio half-asleep, and bored, and began painting mindlessly, letting his imagination shape the image. His work evolved from a simple canvas painting, to a full-on mural that encompassed an entire wall. Sergei wasn't sure how to explain to his wife that Viktor had manged to not only get into his studio, but create an incredibly detailed mural of a dragon encircling the world, which a full-on titan fought it back. As it turned out, Viktor was a prodigy in all things art, and he quickly built a small fanbase for his detailed drawings and beautiful murals. And yet he still felt that he was missing something. At age ten, he began using paintings as reference, and found that he was able to perfectly replicate any painting he saw. Using his talent in art, he began creating both originals and forgeries, joining the criminal black market under a moniker when his parent's funds began to run dry due to increased Marine presence in their island, and began selling the forgeries to fund his family's lives. And yet, he felt that something was missing. Everything came to a head when he was 12 and ate an odd grape while out on a visit to one of the town's interior vineyards. An odd, red grape, surrounded by green grapes on the vine. Instantly, he gagged at the taste, trying to ignore it, and force it down. He reasoned, 'It was only a fermented wine grape, right? That must have been why it was so disgusting! It's perfectly safe to eat, and Mom always said not to waste food.' It wasn't. As soon as he woke up the next day, the physical changes were complete, and Viktor woke up looking different from when he did yesterday. His parents didn't run fast enough after he shrieked in horror, and it took a lot of explaining to prove he was their son, after they found what they thought was a stranger sleeping in their son's bed. Having eaten a Devil Fruit that, he discovered, basically enhances the artistic skills of himself and those around him, his family's popularity reached new heights, and he experimented with his newfound powers along the way. One year later, he was finally caught by the Marines, who had been following his trail for 3 years. Though the squad sent was surprised that such a talented and infamous forger was so young, they still attempted to bring him in for scamming, forgery, and fraudulence. He retaliated by blasting them with his Burst of Inspiration, draining their energy until they were barely conscious, and fleeing. His parents had known the entire time, though for some reason, encouraged him to do so, saying that all art should be valued as beautiful and for him to create that would do so. While his parents went into hiding, Viktor managed to steal a small sloop and sail off with supplies for a voyage that would last 3 months, evading the Marines for now after tearful goodbyes with his parents. Two days later, a bounty poster for "Viktor 'The Prismatic Baron' Larinov" appeared in newspapers everywhere. At 14 years old, Viktor came back with a new crew to find his home island occupied by Marines who were running it like martial law had been called. His parents were luckily still not captured, and warned them not to come back, giving them supplies and sending them on their way. Which sailing out to train to liberate Aos Si island, the Palette Pirates ran into Marine Task Force Gygas, a group of five Marine ships focusing on brute strength and sheer endurance to crush pirates and bring them back to Marineford. Five Marine Galleons fully armed and filled with a full crew, against a small sloop with a ragtag medley of Fruit users, one of which was publicly considered the weakest Zoan ever. Seemed obvious, right? Yeah, the pirates won. They used dirty tactics to crush the Marines, raising the crew's bounties for the impossible task of doing so. They had also taken a few members prisoner while the rest escaped on lifeboats. Though they were technically hostages, the prisoners were treated like their own on the grounds that they not attempt to get them arrested or killed. Knowing they had no choice, the Marines reluctantly agreed. A year later, Viktor returned yet again, to find that the Marine presence had grown oppressive, Marines acting as lawmakers and peacekeepers, with the leader of the squadron, Commodore Alexander Lacroux, had gone power mad, turning Aos Si island into his own little private kingdom, where he got to fulfill every fantasy he thought of. Horrified by this, Viktor ignored his parents' warnings, and began riling up the inhabitants over time, eventually causing a rebellion after 6 months where Viktor faced the Commodore, who had at that point, taken out a seastone saber and began swinging at him. As he fought the Commodore, down below, the rest of his crew fought against the power-hungry Marine grunts, trying to protect the inhabitants. The Marine prisoners, who had seen the actions of LaCroux, were disgusted by how the Marines, and the World Government, would allow such a corrupt man to stay, as well as finally realizing how corrupt and broken the organization as a whole was, and turned their back on the organization, joining the pirates in defense. After a prolonged battle, the fight with Lacroux ended when Viktor managed to hit him with a Burst of Inspirarion, draining him of energy, before converting the drained energy into physical power, which he used to knock out LaCroux, and put an end to his reign. The Marine grunts, discouraged by the defeat of LaCroux, surrendered, and the pirates celebrated their victory. There were zero casualties, bar LaCroux, who later died in prison by committing suicide via hanging. The Marine prisoners, who had spent so long with the Palette Pirates, finally joined, and the crew spent 6 months creating a militia and training the inhabitants to fight, while enjoying the island itself. At 16 years old, Viktor Larinov saw the Battle at Marineford, and what little faith he had in the World Government shattered. Spending the next two years with his crew fighting against the World Government however they could, Viktor led island after island to push back against the World Government, building his reputation as a Gurentaika, and a fearsome pirate who's power and charisma was undeniable. And the story continues... Category:TheArtBaron